User talk:Colin687
Archives http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c7/File-manager.png *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 */Archive 4/ Talk Page Start Hey Colin687, thanks for letting me know about the picture. Ive changed it so hopefully this one is better :) sorry for any inconvience :) have a great day! (Jay Rock22 (talk) 23:04, August 18, 2013 (UTC)) Congratulations! Five thousand and going strong! Alex Jiskran 07:39, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Josie I just read through your Owl again and I see the confusion. It wasn't that she couldn't tell Alrick in the common room (they do share that), it's that Josie can't be in the Hufflepuff Male Dorm to meet William. --~Peislandgal (talk) 11:36, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Dueling Club For questions about the dueling club, I refer you to Peis. She's the one in charge of it, and running it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:18, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey. I am planning on starting the dueling club for all years by the end of this week, beginning of next. I was hoping to have classes get settled in before I began. If you want you can check out the first draft of the page on My Sandbox. --~Peislandgal (talk) 21:48, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Jaeslya Knight... Is not related to Jade and Eric. They just happen to have the same last name. Hey youshouldpostwithAlrickonMorgansApartment. Long word is long. I'm at my aunts and I don't have service in the area, just wifi, and we're going out so I won't be able to get on the interwebs for a bit but I'll post as soon as I can. Wub chu. Lissy Goddess of Pie~ 17:37, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Daily Prophet Article Here's the documentation of the first event, Anlobe Scouting Base and Cult of the Forgotten Attack Front. Main contributors from the Anlobe were Samira Lamem (Lissyboo), Aziza Kabil (Mel), Sekhet Hagar (Rvt) and Bakari Emam (Zan). Main contributors for the Cult were Michael Hasely (Zan), Camilla Rasanen (WG), Tabitha Rigges (Mel), Captain James Cook (Madeye) and Christopher Flame (Echo). Hopefully you can interview one of them :) --~Peislandgal (talk) 02:40, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Original post You should look at the page history and see what Lacey replied to before Madeye changed the post, Colin, before Harrison criticises Lacey again. Alex Jiskran 08:09, July 24, 2013 (UTC) My apologies You're absolutely right, Colin - I overreacted and you couldn't possibly have known what happened with the posts. I'll look at it soon and post for Lacey. Sorry I dropped off Chat with no warning - Internet connection problems. :P Alex Jiskran 15:36, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Raven for Caractarus Borgin Things Couple things: First comics, and am very knowledgeable about a number of characters and all sorts of things. I would be very interested in helping on your wiki....if I had the time. Unfortunately right now I don't even get to edit this wiki as much as I would like, and when it comes to wikia it is my top priority. Sorry. Secondly, about Colin's transformation. I'm ok with it happening, but if you wouldn't mind I would like to wait a week as I'll be gone next week and would like to be around. Finally about Alrick, if you want to drop him from Hogwarts that's fine...but I think you should go talk to Kinsel and explain. As an adult he can't force you to stay, but you being Head Boy and all, I would think you would at least make some sort of formal request to leave etc. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:53, July 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: Muggle Studies Apology Ah...sorry, man. I'll remember that next time...I just reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally wanted to crash the car. loyalty is everything (talk) 14:20, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Joshua & Jenna Well, Jenna being the badass she is has just said they're married. Max Max is a girl, Collin. I swear. Check her charpage. Please. (I beg you, man!!) loyalty is everything (talk) 21:09, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Ramley OOC: Obviously, he does not have to meet with her. I think it could be an interesting RP and it is in her duty to try. Warning to you IC she is going to be in the right mind to try to find Alrick if he declines. ... or not. :D ƒR£j₳h →(talk) 01:04, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Letter for Alrick A letter for Alrick Kunze. }} OOC:I'm gone this next week and the funeral will happen when I get back. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 21:02, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Rurbadge http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/The_Leaky_Cauldron Jenna and Joshua ought to bond, you start off? :) Jorey :) 17:45, July 28, 2013 (UTC) (I actually remembered to sign this time) Hog's Head - Archives Is the Chester and Charles roleplay still a continuation? I'm trying to Archive and everything. Also, should I move on to Achive one or stay on 10? 19:26, July 28, 2013 (UTC) RE: I guess you asked the right person. I'm sure if you just float around Category:AoM_Location pages and read the roleplays, you'll be caught up. Although the summary is that the Anlobe were attacked by the Cult of the Forgotten, and then the Umbra attacked as well. The Cult retreated, and the Anlobe fought the creatures. Afterwards, the Anlobe becomes even more so detirmined to warn the public and convince the Ministry that action needs to be taken. The Minister (Ebony) refuses to allow other armies' come in and offer backup and insists on handling the sitiuation herself-- I hope I covered all the points and didn't misinterpret anything? Oh, I suggest reading Brandon Smith's Office - President of Egypt and Anlobe Scouting Base. Of course, you could always ask Jisk or Zan. 17:12, July 30, 2013 (UTC) : Oh, I'll get right on that. You can sort right? Fair warning, it'll be a little hard to make Neville be cold towards his son, when it's plain to see that all Theo wants is his daddy's love and approval... *huggles Theo* 17:25, July 30, 2013 (UTC) : Nevermind about the sorting-- I almost forgot I already had him approved ( Neville Harrison's Sorting Forum ). So Theo's mother is a muggle-born, should I make it so she never told him, he ignored that fact, or... ? Also, were they married? 17:31, July 30, 2013 (UTC) : Made his page ( Neville Harrison ). Does This work for his picture? 18:56, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Jeremy and Jasmin? Hey, Colin. I don't get the Leaky Cauldron situation... Who is Jeremy Banks? And who is Jasmine? Are these people linked to Josh and Jenna or something? Please explain :[ Jorey's Sig 19:30, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Flood I wouldn't say "cleared" exact, but there were lots of admins on chat supporting it. If it becomes an issue I think Peis will be able to back me up. --Rabbitty (talk) 03:10, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Joshua and Jenna Hey! In The Leaky Cauldron, I've already posted using the word bubble for Jenna, you used Han Solo so I used Princess Leia because I mean, why not? Also, whenever I see my signature and move my cursor over it, it links to my page just fine, so idk. But yeah, let the Joshua and Jenna chapters begin [[User:Jorey28|'Jorey']] [[User talk:Jorey28|'28']] 05:31, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Flood/Pages I already got Red's approval for Flood last night :) Also I was wondering what your plan for Borgin and Burkes/Basement was. There is very little information on it and hasn't been touched since February. Just wondering if you still wanted it.--[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 16:25, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Perfect! Thanks! --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 19:08, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Marvel You might want to affiliate with Agents_of_S.H.I.E.L.D._Wiki. 01:12, August 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: I am back this week, and we can do the Colin RP, and the funeral talk (in my office...I'll set up a section) and next week have the funeral. Also, I'll take a look at the muggle studies class, and the GLE's set for them and see what else I can come up with for you to teach. One idea off the top of my head is having students take basic muggle technology and take it apart or try to reassemble it, and make it work in/around Hogwarts, possibly having a Ministry Official from that department come and help/guest teach. Anyway, I'll let you know soon with those ideas. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:33, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Muggle Studies Hi, I just signed up to this wiki and everyone here is very kind and nice. I am wondering if i can sign up for Muggle Studdies, also how do you turn in homework. User:Agent45 Theo I know you have a lot going on right now, so don't worry about it, post when you can. I just wanted to remind you Ramley is Theo is still active. Head of Slytherin's Office. ƒR£j₳h →(talk) 06:34, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Jed and Becka Hey Colin, I was wondering if we could do a Jed-Beck RP. I would just imagine she would talk (or yell :P) at him about the break up rather than owl him back. Let me know when you can. Also, what are your thoughts on them getting back together once Becka graduates? My idea was that Jed would regret breaking up with her, and so he tried getting back together with her. And, Beck loved him enough to where she would forgive him. Just tell me what you think about that. :) RE: Ok, the Three Broomsticks will work. I will post. We will just have to see what happens, I suppose. Honestly, now that I really think about it, they might got get be pack together for that reason. It was just an idea that popped off the top of my head. Ah, I see. Rebecka is focusing on that, too. She'll either become a pro Quidditch player as well or an Auror. Anyway, I could see her forgiving him sooner or later, sometime in the future. The Hog's Head Colin, please can you get the total number of normal Archives for the pub down to ten maximum? LTAs should only include significant RPs which affect ongoing storylines, and should be very limited in number. Thanks, Alex Jiskran 08:43, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Muggle Studies Homework Just wondering if the seventh year week one homework was not yet marked, or if Nikki's and Josie's just got missed! --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 01:51, August 14, 2013 (UTC) OOC Meeting I'm going to have to push this a bit more....due to changes in the Admin team. We have a couple new admins, I'll have a new second, and we'll be promoting new RB's soon (as in this week) also, so I want to wait for all the changes to occur, get people signed up for the Dept etc before I have a meeting. However, I would love to hear your ideas, so I'll do my best to catch you on chat tonight or tomorrow to hear them. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:13, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Map Heyo Colly-- I believe you're the one who mentioned completing the Hogwart's map? Either way, I need a bit of confirmation; Currently, Em is at the Viaduct Entrance, which is on the Ground Floor. Once she enters the castle through the Viaduct Entrance, I would think she'd end up at the Entrance Hall, Chamber of Reception, or perhaps the Grand Staircase. What do you think would make the most sense? 15:35, August 15, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks! The wiki must be pretty distanced from Canon then. I long for a day where I understand Hogwarts castle :P 19:09, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Theo : In case you didn't see it. RP there with any thing Theo has to say about his "sentence". See what I did there? His year long sentence. Get it? :P ƒR£j₳h →(talk) 01:40, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi Colin. Thanks. I asked Jisk though so if possible don't get confused. And Quidditch I told Jisk the chars so he'll explain. It's my birthday today so let people know that on chat please. Thanks. And the Birthday badge? 15:49, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Neville/Theo I don't want to "Over-owl" you, but is a Theodor and Neville RP still in order? 22:02, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Theo and more Sounds OK to me, Colin, but you do realise he'll be facing Azkaban if discovered, underage or no? Also, Mathilda Gillystem is, I believe, listed as a Meta. Alex Jiskran 15:03, August 17, 2013 (UTC) S&S Idea Muggle Studies What's the situation with this class, Colin? Alex Jiskran 07:00, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Cressida and Jed One of these days, Cressida's going to find out that Jed broke up with Beck through a letter and she is going to send him a howler. XD Love chu! LittleRedCrazyHood 05:05, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Theo He needs the Metamorphmagus line taking out and the category tag deleting if he's not, Colin. Alex Jiskran 10:24, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Hat Stalls, Ghost Chars, and Others Hat Stalls are normally deided by the personality, history, and blood status of a char, plus the user's preference in the section about which house they'd like to be in. :)) I'm sure you spent a lot of time on that template, but let's only use it if even those are hatstall-ish. We'd be disregarding the other questions if we only look at points, and that would be a bit unfair to the users. But I guess if the S&S member is really torn, then that's the time for us to use the template. The S&S category was already made before, but thankyouthankyouthankyou for putting stuff in it. :))) The blue on the Gryffindor Sorting thing was probably just your school computer. And about the signature thing, I'll add in there at the end. I'll try to make a ghost character template, unless you want to. Thanks for telling me about your ideas! LittleRedCrazyHood 22:55, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Darwyn Hamilton's Sorting Congrats, Darwyn's been approved. :) LittleRedCrazyHood 06:05, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Harrison Family Hello Sir. I was wondering if I could adopt Viktor Harrison. I have read about the family and the feud and I would really like to get involved. I read a book about a feud and I think a wizard Feud is awesome. I am allowed to make one more character and I would really appreciate if you could give me this oppertunity. Thunderman292 (talk) 16:43, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Joining the family. Hello, Colin! So what I've been hearing is that you're the person I come to in order to make a Harrison, because I want to make a student, and I want her to be a Harrison, so are there any free spots? Thanks. Ruddy isn't he? 08:02, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Harrisons. I've changed my mind, if I have to create 2, I'm not gonna bother, I know, I know, I'm very picky, but I just don't want to have too many characters, hope you understand. Ruddy isn't he? 18:46, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Chars. Yeah, I'll take the girl child... Any preferred name or age? Harrison Vault With WG setting up Gringotts again, the Harrisons would have 2 vaults, right, cause Erick and Grahm started their own vaults after the divide? And they each but their inheritance in theirs and the orignal Harrison vault closed? Bad Wolf 22:44, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Archiving Guidelines Seven Day Rule :I agree with the seven day rule. I always use seven days as a limit for most things, and it seems like a reasonable amount of days before archiving. However, does this have to apply to all RP locations? Say the person who owns the location wants to keep some RPs there, despite them being finished or overdue the seven day rule? They would be able to ignore this rule if they want to, right? Shops and Store Archiving :LTA archiving is normally for expansion-related stuff, as far as I'm aware, in order for us to look back on them in the case it's going to be needed for a future expansion RP. I think that putting them in LTA's is already a good system. If someone wants to keep their RP in their sandbox, then they can be the ones to place it there. :Next up is the whole Archive 11 thing. I'm a bit confused. Does this mean someone would create a page called Archive 11? Or put Archive 11's posts in the former Archive 1, like what we're doing now? On the other hand, I agree with the whole only the person who owns the shop/store can archive it, or any administration member. Hogwarts and Ministry Location Archiving :I agree with everything you've placed here. This is generally what we're doing now, but if you have any changes that you'd like to implement concerning this, then just owl me in reply if I'm wrong in saying that it's the same. Want the RolePlay :I'm a bit concerned that with the use of Word Bubbles that tend to be bigger in size, template-wise will make it that the talk page of the person you owl it to be the one that needs archiving. I think people would be able to save the RP on their own if they want to. I also noticed that you started doing it in the Hog's Head. It's fine if you want to continue. Thanks for putting thought into a new archiving system, and for owling the other crats and I about it. I have a feeling that at least some of your ideas will be implemented. LittleRedCrazyHood 00:40, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Kunze Estate Colin, if his uncle is still hunting him, and given that technically it's his house, all sorts of nasty surprises culd be waiting for Alric there, not all of them necessarily very discriminating. Should we assume that he and Steve have buried the hatchet (or Steve's dead) by whatever point your new RP takes place? Alex Jiskran 10:10, September 15, 2013 (UTC)